1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to component tape. More particularly, the present invention relates to component tape for use in feeders which employ a splitter mechanism to aid in the exposure of electronic components housed within for subsequent pick up by a component pick and place machine.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices commonly include printed circuit boards comprising several electronic components. Such electronic components are frequently assembled onto a printed circuit board by a component placement machine. Electronic components to be picked and placed by a component placement machine for assembly onto a printed circuit board are typically supplied via a component tape. The component tape may comprise a base tape, which may further comprise pockets for housing the components, and a cover tape to retain the components within the pockets. The component tape is usually comprised of paper or plastic or a combination thereof, which may be embossed; and, in particular, the plastic may be clear or opaque. Ordinarily, the component tape is wound onto reels which are attached to a feeder which in turn is mounted within a component placement machine. The feeder generally operates by feeding the component tape through a series of mechanisms such that the cover tape is separated from the base tape to expose the component housed within the pocket. One such feeder employed for this purpose uses a tape splitter or other like implement which may engage the cover tape such that the cover tape is lifted away from the base tape. However, since the types and thickness vary from component tape to component tape, a splitter or other like implement may not reliably engage and facilitate removal of the cover tape. For instance, the component tape may pass entirely underneath the tape splitter such that the splitter fails to engage the cover tape with the splitter thereby inhibiting the exposure of the components. Also over time a splitter or other implement may have a build up of glue and/or dust that may contribute to an inability to reliably engage the cover tape. Faulty or inefficient removal of the cover tape may cause the feeder to malfunction and therefore degrade the performance of the component placement machine. Therefore, there exists a need for a component tape with a cover tape which will reliably engage with the splitter.